1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the heating of water by solar radiation and, more particularly, to a solar water heating device that is relatively compact and can be made easily transportable.
2. Description of the Related Art
The heating of water by solar radiation for relatively small applications, such as heating of family pools or providing warm or hot water at remote (cabin) locations, has typically involved coupling of water conduits to panels adapted and positioned to absorb solar radiation. The solar panels can be large, limiting mobility of the panels and limiting the possible locations with suitable panel orientation with respect to the sun. This length of the conduits and the possible distance of the solar panels from the location requiring the heated water can result in a requirement for a large pump in order to move the water through the heating system. When an attempt is made to increase the dimensions of the solar heating device to provide a larger water heating capacity, the problems can be amplified.
A need has therefore been felt for a solar water heater that is relatively compact and that can be conveniently scaled upward in size for applications requiring larger amounts of water.